


First kiss

by Malec_Shadowhunters



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Shadowhunters/pseuds/Malec_Shadowhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Mark and Kieran started their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

When the fairies took Mark away from his family he never thought he could be happy again. He repeats his brothers and sisters names every night while looking at the starts like they were all together again. But he was alone most of the time. Nobody care about him and make joke about him being a Nephilim.

When Kieran arrived to enjoy them Mark was immediately attracted to his beauty. The boy has dark hair and silver eyes. He seems like being home but he has fear in his eyes as well. When Kieran has helped him to heal after a mission and Mark woke in his lap the boy´s hair was in a light blue color. Mark never have seen he like this before and the thought Kieran was the most beautiful people he ever seen.

  * Your hair is light blue. – he commented



Kieran doesn’t replay he has his hand stroke Mark´s hair and he was staring at him with a gently smile on his face.

  * Are you ok? – Kieran asked
  * Yes, I guess… what did happen?
  * You felt and hit your head in a rock but there was no bleeding you just need to rest
  * Thank you
  * It´s my pleasure.



Mark was smiling back at the boy and for the first time since he has get there he felt save. He reached a hand up to Kieran face and the boy leaned in to the touch. Mark sat slowly and Kieran didn´t move so they were sat close enough to feel the others breath.

  * Why did you save me? – Mark whispered – You didn’t have to do it…
  * Because I want to – Kieran said and took Mark´s hair off his eyes and Mark shivered a little
  * But…
  * No but… I got you. Now you need to eat I will get some food



Kieran left and Mark didn´t know what to do so he leaned down again and looked up to the sky. For the first time he didn´t think about his family all he can thought about was Kieran and how beautiful he was.

When the other came back they ate in silence both were starving from the hunt.  After that they made a fire. They were sat beside each other but in a safe distance and talked about the hunt. It was late in the night and Mark was cold Kieran had noticed.

  * You can stay here with me
  * What?
  * It´s cold and I have a blanket… if you want to we can share
  * I…. Okay – Mark smile shyly



Mark made his away to Kieran and the other put an arm in his shoulder wrapping them in the blanket. Mark turn his head so he was looking Kieran in the eyes. They slowly leaned against each other their foreheads touch and they were breathing heavily already. Mark put a hand on Kieran neck whom he closed his eyes and swallowed. Mark closed the gap between then and his lips touched Kieran´s gently. Kieran kissed him back the arm in his shoulder pulling him closer but Mark pulled away just enough to look Kieran in the eyes again.

  * Sorry… - Kieran started
  * No, I´m fine. Are you sure?
  * Yes.



Kieran put Mark for another kiss. This one was warmer and fiercer. Their lips move together in urgency to get more from the other. Mark has a hand in Kieran light blue hair and the other in his lower back. Kieran slipped his tongue on the other bottom lip and Mark moaned a little opening his mouth. Their tongue met and Kieran moaned too. Mark run his tongue all over Kieran mouth licking every possible part. When Mark bit Kieran´s bottom lip his hand went to Mark´s waist gripping at it.

They have kept kissing for a long time and at some point they laid down Mark on top of Kieran. The kisses became more spaced and they were comfortable in each other arms.

  * Your hair is light blue.
  * It´s change with my mood
  * What light blue means?
  * Means happiness and peace
  * Are you happy right now?
  * You make me happy and this give me peace… holding you in my arms and be around you. – Kieran said and smiled.
  * I´m happy too. I never thought I would be happy again but I´m happy with you right now. – Mark smiled back.
  * We should get some sleep.
  * You´re right. I´m still tired.



They leaned for another gently and softly kiss. Mark turned in Kieran´s embrace and he placed a kiss on Mark´s neck. Their hands intertwined were supported on Mark´s chest. They both felt sleep heated by the other and with a smile on their face.

  * Good night, Mark.
  * Good night, Kieran.




End file.
